halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:S-D379/Archive Two
Welcome back RE: Huh? RE: Blogs A suggestion . Just a thought.}} Re: Halo 4 Font Page moving stuff RE: GA Re: Best Writer of the Year RE: Problem Thank You! Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for nominating The Great War for Good Article status. I hadn't realized anyone had done that until I checked my revision history on the page just now seeing the award had been added. It was one of my final goals for this project, so I appreciate that you did this. {~'' ''Samdoo (Talk) (Contribs) ☺︎ 11:51, December 15, 2015 (UTC)} Re:"Side question" / TGW cover art To be honest I used fairly basic programs to make the case for The Great War. What I did was get an Xbox One game template and put around 50 images together, adjusting their color and opacity. I put it all together on the program Pages, which is the Mac counterpart to Microsoft Word and also quite a few of the images I had to Photopshop so they'd fit into the cover. I think that's about it. It's a lot of work, I'm currently working on the game's editions and expansion covers, which aren't to the same scale as the main cover but it's still pretty demanding. ''~ Samdoo (Talk) (Contribs) ☺︎ 10:39, December 16, 2015 (UTC) I heard you needed Halo: Reach pics RE: Just a question RE: GA Stamp RE: The Weekly RE: Reach Pics Re: Permission Your pics Church-X071/A I fixed the requests on the artciles talk page. Can you take a look and see what else need rectified? Respectfully, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 16:54, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Vadumverse membership ---- As of right now i'm currently focusing on my job, but I do contribute as much as I can. I plan on focusing on the Earth riots of 2558, which take place after that EMP blast you saw in the Halo 5 ending cut scene. Anyway if you have any questions or want to RP just ask. By the way, I really appreciated it that you voted for Vadumverse during the 2015 Annual Awards. RE: Project BRUTUS Andrew Johnson Hey Coolbud, I just wanted to let you know that Andrew Johnson was my character I just never got around to working on him yet. He is going to be the next CINCONI after Veronica Anders, along with more side story within ONI. But yeah thought I might let you know before you continue on the article. RE: Demons of Hope Vadumverse Templates Updated Bulletin Okay. I have updated the bulletin. Looks better now. A crossover sounds awesome! Let me know if you have any ideas on where to take things! Re: Priest yeah im going to change that but i need a few redirects to be deleted first so i can rename the page to Benjamin Church again. Respectfully, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 16:14, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Re: Church (again) Im just gonna have him be a rear Admiral and command a ship, none of that super soldier business Respectfully, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 16:35, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church RE: Infobox RE: The Onyx Chronicles Reason for Rollback I understand you're trying to be helpful by changing the wording on DarthNicky's EU page, Valhallaverse -- and it is good to see, truthfully -- but, unless you are editing another user's page to correct grammar/spelling/formatting mistakes, you must have '''explicit' permission to do any other editing to the page. Thanks, Joshua (Talk) 20:18, February 21, 2016 (UTC) RE: Echoes of the Past icon RE:RE:Reason for Rollback Unfortunately, it's up to the creator of the article to decide what they think is best for their article; stylistic choices are theirs alone I'm afraid. I'm Irish, but I have studied some Indian mythology. I chose Avalokiteśvara because in Ghost of Onyx, which I know you're reading, it's mentioned that AIs are particularly interested in Zen Buddhism - I just found it odd that none of the canon AIs ever based their avatars on anyone from Buddhism mythology -- Zen or otherwise -- despite that supposed interest. Joshua (Talk) 22:15, February 22, 2016 (UTC) MORE PICS (To come!) Delta Company Collaboration Operation: INCOGNITO You can use Operation: INCOGNITO if you wish. A brief description of the Operation is in Kyle-B115's Trivia section if you want some background info. But don't add anyone besides Ren to Operation: INCOGNITO, because it was a mission designed for a small group of Spartans, and of course, it never actually occured in fanon. KingOfYou115 (talk) 20:33, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Delta Image Re: Editing Pete Stacker